


Growing Together

by rachellewatsonholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'll add more tags as story progresses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellewatsonholmes/pseuds/rachellewatsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 day OTP challenge)</p><p>30 chapters, 1 each day (hopefully) , the story of how John Hamish Watson and Sherlock Homes fell for each other. (Fell is an unfortunate turn of phrase for Sherlock there, I'm sorry, no emotionally jarring pun was intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

For this time of year the weather was exceptionally cold, John couldn't remember a March before when it had snowed once, let alone everyday. He and Sherlock had been called out to a crime scene in central London by Lestrade, he'd watched on as the raven haired detective was kneeling over the body with an intent look in his grey eyes when he abruptly stood up and switched his gaze to the ex army doctor.

 

“John” he drawled, his eyes losing the cold calculating edge to them they had when he was concentrating and now resembling something more akin to the eyes of a puppy who wanted to be fed.

 

“Yes, what?” The blogger sighed as he walked towards Sherlock wrapping his arms around his torso in a bid to warm up, the icy wind still nipping at his face, despite having turned up his coat collar upon arriving at the crime scene, much like his insufferable flatmate with the other worldly cheekbones.

 

“Solved it, easy of course, it was the brother. Speaking of brothers you need to text Mycroft saying that I wont be going to dinner with him and mummy as I am working on some ongoing experiments, whilst I go berate Lestrade for calling me out for such an obvious-” he stopped, his eyes roaming over John, whos shivering hand was outstretched with an upturned palm waiting for Sherlock's phone.

 

“John, you're shaking” Sherlock said in a much softer voice than usual, something much like concern flashed in his eyes before his usual mask of indifference had returned to his face once more, _it couldn't actually be concern_ , John told himself, despite growing closer over the past months living together, John could not remember one time when the consulting detective had once seemed remotely concerned about him in anyway other than when John had moved one of experiments from the kitchen table and then he was mostly just concerned about the corruption of the data.

 

“Well, it's bloody freezing Sherlock! You dragged me out the door so fast when Lestrade called I didn't have a chance to grab my scarf or gloves, It's a miracle I managed to get my coat!”

 

“Oh” was all Sherlock said, he looked like he was trying to figure out a complex maths equation in his head with the way his eyes had narrowed. What he did next took John by surprise. Sherlock took one of John's hands and engulfed it between both of his, he smoothly rubbed along the palm and back of it in an attempt to heat it up, once he deemed the hand warm enough he did the same to the other. Graceful, long fingers sliding over smaller calloused ones. When he was done he stepped back and gave John a shy smile ducking his head slightly, his dark curls falling over his face, John couldn't help but allow a small grin to grace his lips when he noticed the tinge of pink that had settled on Sherlock's cheekbones.

 

“Come along John, lets head home, can't have my blogger catching a cold” he stated, regaining his usual air of authority and grabbed John's hand entwining their fingers together. John's breath caught in surprise, if Sherlock had heard he hadn't mentioned it.

 

“What about Lestrade?”

 

“Oh, I imagine he'll manage, I'll text him on the cab ride home.”

 

John nodded.

As they walked away from the crime scene towards the road to get a cab, he couldn't help beaming up at Sherlock, not taking notice of the officers stares and whispers at their interlocked fingers, he wondered if Sherlock knew that blokes who were friends didn't generally walk around holding hands seeing as sherlock didn't really understand the concept of personal space, he found himself not really caring but just enjoying the warmth of his flatmates palm against his own.

 

Sherlock held Johns hand all the way back to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever work um, be kind? (I am sorry that it's crap, It'll get better, hopefully)


	2. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues straight on from the last chapter.

Once inside 221b Sherlock released John's hand as John went over to the kettle to make some much needed tea. The detective watched as his friend got out two cups and started the process of making the milky brew. He liked watching John. He'd discovered this within the first few days of John living with him. John Watson was to Sherlock what a Rubik's cube was to a small child, an unsolvable puzzle, ever changing, every time he'd thought that he had figured the ex army doctor out John would do something completely unanticipated and Sherlock would have to start to decipher the man all over again. Though right now it didn't take much for Sherlock to work out that John was still cold, despite having the heating on in the flat John was still shaking like a leaf as he prepared his and Sherlock's tea.

 

John picked up the cup turning to give Sherlock his, as he did the tea sloshed over the edge and burnt the skin of John's shaking hand.

 

“Shit!” He cursed as he handed the cup over to his flatmate then wiped his damp hand with a tea towel. They made their way over to the couch sitting down side by side when John started to sneeze, not just once but at least six times with the occasional “bless you” from Sherlock squeezed in between.

 

“John, you're sick.” Sherlock almost whispered after observing his friends shivering form, guilt settling into his stomach. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He thought to himself, if only he hadn't of dashed out so fast to the frankly boring case (Honestly, even Anderson should have been able to figure out that one without his assistance) John may have had the time to get on his gloves and scarf and maybe even been able to change into one of his warmer jumpers.

 

“No, no, I'm fine. Just need to warm up a bit”.

 

This earned John a stern look from Sherlock which just screamed _“you know who I am and what I do, don't lie to me”_. Sherlock rose from the couch and went to his room only to re-emerge a minute or so later with a navy blue woollen blanket in the crook of his arm.

 

“Lay down” he murmured softly.

 

“Hmm, what?!”

 

“John just...” the consulting detective's voice trailed off.

 

“Okay, okay” John sighed as he shuffled into a laying position on his side facing the back of the couch. Sherlock carefully placed the blanket over his shivering flat mate and then even more carefully climbed over said shivering flatmate and squeezed himself in the small gap between John and the back of the couch before draping the blanket over himself also.

 

“Sherlock? What the hell do yo-”

 

“Shh” Sherlock mumbled, nuzzling his nose into John's hair and wrapping his long arms around John's shivering torso.

 

“Really Sherlock, what are you doing?!”

 

“I'm warming you up. You're clearly freezing, and you didn't seem to mind when I warmed your hands up earlier so I just presumed...” his voice trailed off again. That _was definitely_ what Sherlock was doing, just warming John up. Helping him in fact, the amount of times John had done things for him, this was just his way of returning the favour to his only friend. He was _most certainly not_ just using this as an excuse to cuddle up to his hedgehog like companion, Sherlock Holmes didn't do cuddling and was in no way cuddly what so ever thank you very much! So yes, here he was, nose in Johns hair, taking in the shorter man’s sent of tea, shampoo and jam just passing the time keeping his army doctor warm, it was the just honourable thing to do.

 

“Oh, well um, thank you... You know we're going to have to talk about this later though, don't you?”

 

“Talk about what? There's absolutely nothing to talk about here John”.

 

“Sherlock, most men don't cuddle their flat mates when they happen to get a bit of a sniffle”

 

“Well then, thank God that yours does! John you're very important to my work and I really can't have you catching flu.” Sherlock huffed.

 

John rolled his eyes and sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument today. John had liked Sherlock as a bit more than a friend for the past month or so now, so he wasn't just going to turn this opportunity down. He knew the detective wasn't really good on the whole emotions and feelings front so he decided not to push it, if Sherlock had feelings for him, which he really quite hoped he did, Sherlock would come around to it when he was ready. So instead of arguing back he ducked his face in the crook of Sherlock's neck and snaked his arms around the slender but lightly muscled man's frame.

 

Sherlock hoped John hadn't heard the small gasp that escaped his lips as he felt his friends arms curl around him, pulling him in tightly. He also hoped that John hadn't noticed how his heart rate had rapidly increased or that the colouring on his cheeks was changing from a pale white to a frankly alarming shade of pink. Then, pulling the raven haired man from his thoughts, Sherlock felt John smile into his neck and he really couldn't do anything about the butterflies that had appeared in his stomach so decided to just relax into his, really quite rather comfortable, blogger.

 

It wasn't long until they had both drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not very confident with my writing style just trying to figure myself out right now, sorry if it's not very good, feedback and suggestions to improve would be appreciated, thank you!


End file.
